


My chest is a pillow for your weary head to lay to rest again

by ImmaFightTheMoon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foggy's the best pillow ever, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Nerds in Love, Nerds the lot of them, fluff and feelings, no plot only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaFightTheMoon/pseuds/ImmaFightTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's been down graded from lawyer to personal space heater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My chest is a pillow for your weary head to lay to rest again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheeran's song Grade 8  
> Fic is a response to this prompt "Team Avocado all lying together in a heap and snuggling. Bonus points if someone falls off the edge of the bed." From the Daredevilkink page  
> Unbeta all mistakes are mine drop me a line and I'll correct them as soon as possible

Foggy didn't know why his life was like this. Seriously how did it come to this?

He got it, he really did it's the middle of winter and it's fucking freezing but thats no excuse to wake up every morning being smothered by two grown ass adults both of whom were clinging to him as if he was there own personal space heater, effectively putting his arms out of use as they pinned them to his sides. He wakes up every morning sweating like a pig and it's all their fault. He kind of gets it with Karen she's tiny she couldn't have an ounce of fat on her, she had nothing to defender her from the winter chill so of course she'd attach her self to his heat while Matt on the other hand is probably just being an asshole.

"C'mon" Foggy said into Matt's hair who in response to his voice just murmured unintelligible into his neck and moved impossibly closer to him while Karen tightened her grip on him, not wanting her warmth to more. Bloody lizards the both of them and Foggy Nelson refuses to be their hot rock any longer "Get off me, seriously I'm starving and I'd like my arms back"

"No" Karen said like a child ask to give up it's favourite blanket her voice thick with sleep. But her grip on his arm was letting up, Matt's still an asshole and still had a vice like grip on his right arm.

"Matt, buddy I'm really gonna need my arm back to make breakfast" Foggy's bribing people with breakfast this is what these two have driven him to.

"Hmmm" Matt hummed into Foggy's neck "Breakfast? I wan' breakfast" a smile broke out on Foggy's face Matt always delirious in the first hour he's awake it's infuriatingly adorable and as a result Foggy missed a lot of morning classes during there college years, it's very hard to say no to a sleepy Matt, it's pretty hard to say no to any Matt.

"Yeah, Matty breakfast if you release my arm now I'll even get ya some coffee"

"Kay" Matt realised his grip on his arm so did Karen apparently the prospect of coffee was more appealing than his warmth, go figure.

Foggy pulled himself out of bed and fished around on the floor for clothes to wear not caring if what he picked up belonged to him or Matt,as long as he didn't put on any thing of Karens he didn't really care. He sighed as he read his watch it was only 8:30 but soon the world would catch up with them, Matt would turn hard again hiding behind his walls and Karen would put her mask back on frantically hiding her past from them and Froggy would be there just like he always is to put them back to together when the weights on the shoulder becomes too much and they break apart. But now as he watched the two of them on the bed, bathed in the morning sunshine and tangled in each others limbs, Karen drooling on Matts chest and Matt snoring into Karen's hair, he knows they'll pull through whatever shit the world will throw at them and they'll do it together as partners, as a team, as a family.

Walking back over to the bed he leans down to plant soft kisses on both their temples then Foggy slipped silently out of the apartment and went on the search for food, he couldn't keep the smile off his face when he thought of the two of them waiting he had half a mind to run back up the stairs and rejoin them to become entangled with Matt and Karen. A loud grumble from his stomach reminded him of why he was out on the freezing street in the first place, shoving his hands in his pockets he began to jog down to the local bakery his love struck grin staying firmly planted on his face, where it remained when he got back home to Matt and Karen. 

This was his life now, he could think of few fates better than his.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the 30 minutes we had after my half-yearly exams, so if you think its any good give me a shout or give me pointer it's my first story and I really want to learn.


End file.
